gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
COG Armor
Coalition Armor or PlatesGears of War: Aspho FieldsGears of War: Jacinto's Remnant was multiple types of body armor that were worn by soldiers of Coalition of Ordered Governments. It is made up of a unknown alloy that is found on the Planet of Sera. A common feature between all the types of armor is that they are made up of a chest plate which is held together by two "Seals", which resemble two large circles over the chest area. There are also lights that are on certain areas of the armor. Armor Types Standard Issue Armor The most common armor in the COG Army is the standard infantry armor. It is a light shade of blue with a black Crimson Omen between the armor seals on the front. On the back of the suit is a magnetic 'holster', that resembles a general infantry backpack, allowing Gears to carry two weapons on their backs. The armor also has several variants of helmets - the first being the most dominant helmet worn by Anthony Carmine, used extensively by Gears in Gears of War. The second being the blue and gray helmet with a slightly larger, one-piece visor and a flatter, integrated re-breather. The third variant of helmet is also predominantly blue, and is slightly reminiscent of the iconic Stormtrooper helmet. The helmets have air filtration systems- as mentioned by Benjamin Carmine during Operation Hollow Storm-, built in radios and have blue visors. However, they do not contain night vision. The reason for the glowing eyes is unknown, although it might project a HUD on the inside of the helmet for increased combat effectiveness. The standard helmet narrows the field of vision, making it harder to spot snipers and can only withstand light damage. The armor provides medium protection against damage, but will not withstand concentrated or sustained fire from gunfire, especially high-caliber Locust weapons such as the Hammerburst and the Troika. The torso part of the armor is more heavily armored than the rest of the body, offering decent protection to vital organs but not sacrificing mobility by bogging down the limbs. Gears seen wearing this type of armor: * Lt. Minh Young Kim, Delta Squad * Pvt.Anthony Carmine, Delta * Pvt.Benjamin Carmine, Delta * Pvt.Gyules, Alpha Squad * Pvt.Damon Baird, Sigma Squad veteran Armor This armor is most notably worn by Marcus Fenix, Jace Stratton and Victor Hoffman. It is Grey, exceptionally bulky and has a sort of hunchback look. The extra large glowing straps along the shoulders indicate that it may contain an extra backpack attachment on the normal AP armor, thus giving it the bulky, hunchback appearance. * Cpl.Jace, Alpha-7 * Sgt.Marcus Fenix, Delta-1 * Col.Victor Hoffman Custom Armor Some Gears, due to lack of supplies or personal preference, customize their armor. Many conscripts from Operation Lifeboat have crude, makeshift armor since supplies go to front line troops and not support units. However, various Gears including Tai Kaliso have added on to their armor. Some Gears that were left behind during the E-Day and Hammer of Dawn Counter-attack, such as Bernie Mataki, had to do field repairs while on the move to Jacinto Plateau. Other Gears, wear mixed and matched pieces of armor from different armor variants. * Pvt.Dizzy Wallin, Rig 314 * Cpl.Tai Kaliso, Delta Squad * Sgt.Bernadette Mataki, Delta Squad * Clayton Carmine, Delta Squad * Cpl. Dominic Santiago Summertime armor In Spring/Summer due to the hot climate change Gears would use a different type of armor. Is a stripped down version of the standard COG armor that is used. It is sleeveless and uses a less bulky chest piece with thinner leg and foot armor to promote comfort to the gears during hot temperatures. It is unknown if this is simply a stripped down version of the standard COG armor or an entirely different set. Pendulum Wars era armor Gears armor during this period was both similar to Locust-Human war armor. Their armor included back packs, medical kits and anything a Gear needed on the field. A major difference from the Locust War era armor was the Pendulum Wars era armor's green colorGears of War: The Quickening. Both Fenix's and Tai's armor is Green, while Fenix is seen in a flash back four years Before E-Day, and Tai is seen fighting at Aspho Fields in green armor. *Cpl.Marcus Fenix, 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Pvt.Carlos Santiago, 26th Royal Tyran infantry *Cpl.Tai Kaliso, 26th Royal Tyran infantry Other *Combat boot *Combat helmet Behind the Scenes The COG Armor can be bought for your Avatar on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points and the helmet for 160 Microsoft points. References Category:COG Category:Armor